family_game_nightfandomcom-20200213-history
Monopoly Crazy Cash Cards
Monopoly Crazy Cash Cards are the key to victory on Family Game Night. Format #1 In the first format, they decide who wins the trip and how much money the family goes home with. There are a total of 21 Monopoly Crazy Cash Cards. Most of them were worth anywhere from $100 to $1,000 (in $5 increments), some of them have amounts more than $1,000. But only one was had the top card value of the night. The top card is worth between $7,500 and $25,000! The Cards from top to bottom are: Episodes with swapped positions Season 1 Episode 4 (Piggy Bank/Plane) Season 1 Episode 15 (Skateboard/Soccer Ball) Season 2 Episode 14 (Hamburger/Hat) The Cards from top to bottom from Episode 1 The Cards from top to bottom from Episode 2 At the start of the show, after the toss-up round, the kid team captains each choose a card to start with. The middle of the show had the winning teams choose their card after winning each game. But it didn't matter how many cards each team had earned; what really mattered was how much money was on each card. At the end of the show, the cards were tried out one at a time. Each card was slid into the Monopoly Crazy Cash Card Machine, afterwhich the amount on that card was revealed. Upon revealing the dollar amount, Monopoly money totalling the amount on the card would spit out of the machine and onto the stage floor; families would usually go wild in it whenever it occurred. Both families got to keep everything they've won, but the family with the most money wins a family vacation. Format #2 In the second format, they decide how much money the family goes home with and whether or not they drive away in a brand new car. At the end of each show, each family tried out their Monopoly Community Chest Combination Card into the Community Chest. The family with the correct combination which opens the chest, went on to play the New Monopoly Crazy Cash Card Game for cash and a brand new car. In the new bonus round, there were 16 Crazy Cash Cards (not 21) arraigned in a 4x4 grid. Nine of the cards were true cash cards and one was a WIN card located on the top row. The remaining six cards were GO TO JAIL cards: one in the 2nd row, two in the 3rd row and three in the top row. The object of the winning family was to work their way to the top row. Each time a cash card was chosen, the family moved up to the next row; but if a GO TO JAIL card was hit, the game is over. Now win, lose or draw, the winning family got to keep all the cash they've won, but they can make it the top row and find the WIN card, they also win a new car (Jeep Patriot in Seasons 3 & 4, Ford Escape in Season 5). Category:Games